Loving You
by knux-and-rouge-fan
Summary: When Knuckles steals something from Eggman, Rouge gets hurt. He finds himself on the run with six friends. Mainly Knuxrouge, some Sonamy, Tailscream.R&R!
1. Injuries

The air was stiff and cool, mid afternoon breeze blowing threw the trees in the Mystic Ruins. Knuckles the Echidna ran by a shallow streem.

"I have to get to Tails Lab before Eggman finds me." Knuckles said to himself. Too late. Knuckles was running into a clearing when he heard the sounds of jets coming this way. He knew who it was.

"Why, hello Knucklehead." Eggman pronounced cheerfully.

"Eggman. Do yourself a big favor and leave right now." Knuckles threatened.

"What? And leave my chip in the hands of a Echidna? No way." Eggman said with a grin.

"Prepare yourself." Knuckles said raising his fists in the air, ready to fight. He lunged fists first at Eggman's ship and dug into the metal, leaving a gash in the nose.

"Grrr... I've had enough! Lets see how you do against my new robots." Eggman chuckled. He tapped a red button, sending 3 robots repelling off the ship to floating right next to it.

Knuckles growled. Then suddenly, to his supprize, a yong female bat came running into the clearing.

"Rouge! Get out of here before you get involved!" Knuckles screamed.

"Oh? And why should I?" She asked angrily.

"Just run!" He yelled, showing some worry.

"Hehe... So the Echidna doesn't want me to hurt the little bat? To bad." Eggman said with a smirk. He lifted his right hand and extended his index finger in Rouge's direction.

"Uh Oh..." Rouge said as she saw 2 robots charging her way.

"Eggman, your fight is with me, leave her alone." Knuckles shouted.

"Well, my fight may be with you, but my victory comes with her demise." Eggman proclaimed.

Knuckles growled angrily and started to run to Rouge, only to be cut off by the biggest robot keeping him out of the fight.

Rouge was hardly managing to block the hits from one of the super fast robots, let alone two. She kicked the smaller one to the ground, only to find herself being kicked down herself. The two robots came closer, holding gun less than a meter away from her face. She thought she was surly a goner, when out of nowhere, Knuckles slammed himself into the robots, knocking both to the ground with mighty power. He wasted no time. He threw his fists darting upon them, punching with hard barbs. The smaller robot blew up after being throw against a near by tree. Knuckles slammed his foot into the other, braking it completely.

"You may have defended yourself from this wave, Echidna, but your victory shall not last long." Eggman said starting up his jets. Knuckles knew he had to follow him, but he couldn't, he knew he had to get Rouge medical help.

"I'll be waiting, Eggman." Knuckles barked. As soon as he saw Eggman disaper into the distance, he raced over to Rouge. "Rouge? Are you okay?" He asked softly. She lifted her head and looked at him, with much effort.

"Those robots really did a number on me..." She managed to say, trying to stand but feeling a jolt of pain course threw her body.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to help right now." he said bending down to her level. "I promise." He finished, putting one hand on her back and the other under her legs, carrying her bridal style.

"Thanks, Knuckles." she said before cuddling close to his chest for comfort and support. He blushed and ran in the direction of Tails Lab.


	2. Gas Attack

Knuckles arrived at Tails lab at dusk. The night was begining to fall and cast shadows upon the trees. He charged to the door and kicked it with his foot, making a knocking sound.

"Hello?" asked a young fox opening the door. "Knuckles! Rouge! What happened?" He asked.

"Eggman that's what, Tails, you're good with medical emergencies and stuff right? You think you can help her?" Knuckles asked.

"Hmmm... yeah, I think I can help, come in, everyone is here." Tails said welcoming the two into his lab. As soon as they did they saw Amy, Sonic, Cream, and Shadow sitting in the living room.

"Holy crap, Knuckles, did you attack Rouge?" Sonic asked in shock.

"No, he did not attack me, Sonic. He saved me." Rouge said simply.

"You mean, he saved you from himself, right?" Sonic asked with a snicker.

"No." Rouge replied angrily.

"Come on, Knuckles, lay her in this bed here." Tails said pointing to a room at the end of a hall. Tails started to walk to the room with Knuckles not far behind. He opened the door to find simply a bed in a small, white room. Knuckles walked over to the bed and gently placed Rouge down.

"Okay, you guys can wait outside, I need to disinfect all these cuts..." Tails said taking some disinfectant. Everyone nodded and left.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, she's strong.." Knuckles replied.

"So, what happened?" Shadow asked calmly.

"Well, I was fighting Eggman, and she came out of the woods and refused to leave. So two of Eggmans robots came after her..." Knuckles said. The room fell silent.

20 minutes later, Tails came out of the room.

"Hey you guys, she's fine, a little injured, but she'll heal. She will need to stay here in the lab until she is well enough to leave." Tails said.

"Okay, I'm staying to, I got her into all of this, I'll stay until she's out." Knuckles said.

"That's funny. Rouge asked me if I thought you would stay with her just a minute ago." Tails said.

"Well, of course he would stay, look how stubborn he is." Sonic said with a laugh.

"Okay, can we stay to Tails? Is Eggman comes looking for them, Knuckles cant defend two people along with himself, and no offence but you are not the best fighter Tails." Amy said.

"Your right, you can all stay, I have an extra room, but it only has 4 beds, I'll sleep in my room, but someone will not get a bed." Tails said.

"That's okay Tails, im staying in Rouge's room anyway." Knuckles said.

"Huh? How?" Tails asked.

"Do you have a couch?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Yeah, but it will take a while to bring it-" Tails was cut off when Knuckles ran threw the hallway. They waited for 5 seconds and before they knew it Knuckles was back with a couch in one hand, and he was opening doors with the other. He stood in front of Rouge's door, then opened it and saw her sitting on the bed.

"Knuckles? What are you doing with a couch?" Rouge asked.

"I'm staying with you." He said putting the couch at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Rouge said with a smile.

"No problem, lets just see anyone try and get to you with me here!" Knuckles said punching the air. "Well, anyone other that any of you guys, that is." Knuckles said looking at the rest of them.

In the night...

Night had fallen. Everyone had fallen with it, to sleep I mean. Rouge already felt much better. She was sleeping, with Knuckles at her feet when she heard something with her powerful ears, waking her up. Voices? Loud ones. Deep ones. Robot ones. Not her friends. She got out of her bed, with slight pain, and walked to the door and opened it.

"Eggman." She said angrily, yes it was Eggman, did he follow them?

"Ah, the bat is awake, so sad that wont happen again." He said as a robot grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, junk pile!" She said trying to pull away. Eggman took something out of a sack. A bomb? No. Gas.

"This gas is powerful enough to kill you, if you breath it in for to long, and since your so close, it wont take long." Eggman said as his robots beat all her energy out so she couldn't run. She fell to the floor. "Ta ta, Bat." he said dropping the gas container and running as the gas sprayed out. She was knocked out by the fumes.

Inside the room, Knuckles smelt something and spring off the couch.

"What is that?" he asked himself, looking at the dark toxin seeping threw the door. Sadly, the gas already got into the other room, knocking everyone out. Knuckles held his breath and opened the door. Black gas rushed in. He saw Rouge on the floor.

"Rouge!" he yelled running to her and lifting her up. He saw the gas seeping into the other room and smashed the door down. To his misfortune, Tails had fallen asleep in there also. He had no time to waste, he knew the gas would kill them if he didn't do something fast. Her ran to where Tails was and flung him over his shoulder, then Cream over his other shoulder. He lifted Shadow in one arm and Sonic in the other, resting Amy on top of Sonic, and held Rouge close to his chest, using Shadow to hold her against him, he wrapped her arms over his neck and ran for the window, smashed it, and charged outside.


	3. Awake

He ran threw the darkness, heading for Angel Island. He knew Eggman was behind this. Threw the forest her ran, trying to see over everyone he was holding, luckily, he knew the Mystic Ruins very well and it was not hard to reach the Island. He lay everyone on the ground, with their backs against the Master Emerald. He could still feel some of the gas in his lungs and tried to breath it out. It worked. He breathed in fresh air, but he was still worried about everyone. His attention turned to Sonic. He was moving and grunting.

"Wha- Huh? Knu? Where am I?" Sonic asked lifting his head.

"Angel Island. Good to see you still alive Sonic." Knuckles said looking back at the others.

"What happened?" Sonic asked

"Eggman put gas in Tails lab. Ill tell everyone the details when they wake up." Knuckles said. "I'm really worried about Rouge, she was right in frond of the gas container when I woke up, she is beaten badly, the gas may have..." He trailed off.

"Don't worry, Knuckles, she'll be okay, we just need to wake her up. And fast." Sonic said looking at Knuckles.

"You're right, we have to get her up, now, any ideas how? She is completely knocked out." Knuckles replied.

"We need to do something, quick, try slapping her." Sonic suggested. Knuckles did so, she didn't move a muscle. "Okay, try... tickling her." Sonic continued. Knuckles tickled her ears and sides. Nothing. Knuckles started to panic.

"Sonic, she's not doing anything! Not even a twitch! We gotta get her up, FAST!" Knuckles said shaking Rouge lightly.

"Knuckles, she isn't getting much air, look!" Sonic said pointing to Rouge's mouth, hardly any air was entering it. Knuckles got scared.

"Sonic what do I do?" Knuckles asked histaricly.

"Do something! Get her heart pumping, get her awake!" Sonic yelled.

Air. The word replayed in Knuckles mind a million times a second. Knuckles didn't take a second to think, he put his hand under her chin and brought her face to his, and in one swift motion, he sucked air in and placed his lips on hers, pushing his air into her and breathing it back into himself, taking the gas from her lungs. But to his misfortune, at that second, Amy woke up.

"Oh my god! Knuckles what the hell!" Amy screamed. Knuckles pulled away, coughing. Amy's screams woke the others up. Rouge opened her eyes and saw Knuckles.

"Huh?" she said weakly. "What's that taste, it's worse that the smell of echidnas." Rouge coughed.

"Because it's the taste of them!" Amy yelled.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Amy, it's probably just the taste of the gas." Sonic said calmly.

"Oh, yeah right! Like I didn't just see Knuckles locking lips with Rouge while she was sleeping!" Amy yelled.

"WHAT!" Rouge yelled slapping Knuckles' cheek.

"Hey! What was that for!" Knuckles yelled putting his hand on his cheek.

"That's for kissing me! Gross!" Rouge yelled angrily.

"Hey! Don't blame me for trying to save your life!" He screamed back.

"Saving my life! That's a laugh!" Rouge yelled crossing her arms.

"Actually Rouge, Knuckles was trying to save your life, you see, I don't know what happened but you weren't breathing, we tried to wake you up but you were getting worse. You needed air, so he gave it to you." Sonic explained.

"Yeah, and now I don't feel so great, I just inhaled all the gas in your lungs, that stuff is discusting, I taste it to." Knuckles said coughing again.

"Oh Knuckles, im sorry." Rouge said crawling over to Knuckles and kissing him on the cheek where she slapped him.

"It's okay..." He said blushing. Everyone was suddenly aware that they, too, tasted the discusting flavor of the gas.

"Okay, what really happened here Knuckles." Amy asked.

"Well, I woke up and saw gas flooding threw the door so I went out and saw Rouge on the floor, beaten up even more, I carried her, I went into your room and saw you all knocked out. I lifted you all together and-" Knuckles was cut off by Tails.

"You carried us ALL? Together?" Tails asked, surprised.

"Yeah, anyway, I came to Angel Island, Sonic woke up and we noticed Rouge didn't look so good, we tried to wake her up but failed, not much air was getting into her lungs, or out of them, so I breathed for her." Knuckles finished.

"Well, thank you Knuckles." Rouge said hugging him.

"Yeah, thanks." Everyone said.

"You know, Knuckles, that I am a robot, and therefor I do not get infected." Shadow said.

"True, but you do get infected by virus ticks." Knuckles said holding up a small metal creature.

"What? What's a virus tick?" Cream asked.

"It's a tick that infects robots with computer viruses, highly advanced." Tails said taking the bug and examining it.(Knuckles found the bug on Shadows arm, by the way.)

"So, what are we going to do now, Eggman will soon find out we're alive, and we need to go to a place he will never find us." Sonic said.

"Hey, let's rent an apartment! I have some money, im sure Sonic does, and we all must get a discount or something." Amy said.

"Alright, an apartment, sounds cool." Sonic said smiling.

They all set off to rent an apartment downtown, deep in the city where Eggman wouldn't find them.


	4. Dinner Short chapter

They found an Apartment on the northwest side of town, quite deep inside the city, though. It wasn't a expensive apartment, 2 bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, one livingroom.

"Okay, we only have two rooms, I WANNA BE WITH SONIC!" Amy said hugging him.

"Uh... I want to be with Tails." Sonic said, slinking over to him.

"Umm... okay, can Cream come with us? I don't wanna be the only one with you two..." Tails said

"Sure she can come, that means that Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow get the other room." Amy said.

"Okay, great, this is gonna be entertaining..." Shadow said with an evil smile.

"Okay, Shadow, you are a robot, no bed for you." Amy said, "It costs too much."

"Fine with me. Ill sleep standing in the corner." Shadow said shrugging.

"Sorry, Tails and Cream get individual cots, sonic and me get a bunk bed, one of ether Knuckles or Rouge gets a regular bed, while the other gets a air bed, on the floor." Amy said looking at them, expecting a giant fight over the bed. Instead, Knuckles shrugged and said,

"I'll have the Air bed. Rouge should have the regular bed, she's pretty wounded, you know?" Knuckles said looking at a bruise on her arm.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Rouge said with a smile.

"Huh. No scuffle?" Sonic said. "Oh well... it will happen sooner or later..."

Dinner...

Everyone was sitting at the table, eating pizza.

"So, if Eggman finds us, we need a escape root." Sonic said with a full mouth.

"Well, why don't we get the cool rope ladders, you know, repel them off the balcony, but keep the tied in a bundle at the top so the lower floors wont get angry." Tails suggested.

"Good idea, Rouge, you're going into the city tomorrow, can you pick them up?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, ill get them." Rouge said.

(Short Scene, Huh?)

Authors Notes:

Way to short. sorry, next chapter is longer!


	5. In The Night

The next day...

Rouge came back from the store and was greeted by everyone. Not. She walked in and Sonic was watching TV with Shadow, Amy and Cream were baking, Tails was drawing blueprints for inventions. Knuckles, however, at least smiled and waved at her.

"Oh, don't everyone say hi at once." Rouge said sarcastically. Sonic and Shadow waved, without taking their eyes off the TV, Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Bye the way Sonic, I got your special rubbing ointment, you know, for your special place." Rouge said with a smile.

"Huh what?" Sonic said turning around, Shadow turned also.

"That got your attention, here is your soda." Rouge said tossing a 6 pack at him.

"Thank you." Sonic said ripping a can off the plastic holder.

"I got a movie for you guys, rated PG, and for me, Knuckles and Shadow, I got an R!" Rouge said with a smile.

"No thanks, I got a better show to watch." Shadow said with an evil smile.

"Okay, but its supposed to be really scary." Rouge said.

"Yeah, but im a robot, I don't get scared." Shadow said "No feeling, remember."

"Whatever." Rouge said putting the bag on the table and looking threw it. "Here, the ladders." She said handing the ladders to Tails.

"Okay, one in our room, one in yours." He said. "Ill install them."

"Pretty soon it will be dark enough for our movie, Knuckles, we'll watch it in half an hour." Rouge said.

"Okay." Knuckle replied.

Shadow smiled evilly. 'Yes, so does mine.' he thought.

Half an hour later, Sonic, Amy Tails and Cream decided to watch their movie, too. Shadow left to go somewhere 5 minutes ago. Knuckles and Rouge entered the room. They didn't see him. Shadow. Behind the headboard. There was a small, 2 or 3 foot space, to originally hide from Eggman if he came. Rouge sat on the bed, Knuckles headed for the air bed.

"Your not gonna watch the movie on that thing, are you?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said stopping, and putting the movie in the VCR.

"No you're not, come on the bed with me, there is more than enough room." She said with a smile. Not evil. Knuckles smiled back.

"Thanks." He said. The movie started.

The movie was almost over, it was at the high point of scary. Something really scary happened and Rouge wrapped her arms around one of his. Suddenly, Rouge heard something from behind them, a chuckle? Giggling? A male voice... Rouge leaned closer to Knuckles' ear. Or where it should be.

"Knuckles, listen, I hear something, its probably Sonic or something, go with me okay?" She asked in a whisper only Knuckles could hear.

"Alright." He whispered back.

"Oh Knuckles, you're so handsome."She said loud enough for the entire room to hear. She heard the laugh again. So did Knuckles. They knew who it was. Shadow.

"You, Rouge, are the most beautiful woman I have ever lay eyes on." Knuckles said loudly.

"Yes, but do you know who is more handsome, strong, and brilliant then both of us together? Shadow of course." Rouge said, hardly containing her laughter.

"Yeah. He is so brave and heroic, much better than anything or anyone." Knuckles said almost bursting with laughter.

Shadow knew what they were doing by the tone of their voices.

"Okay, fine, you caught me." Shadow said climbing out from behind the headboard.

"Gasp Shadow! What are you doing here." Rouge said sarcastically. Knuckles burst out laughing, as did Rouge.

"Hahaha, very funny." Shadow said angrily. "Im going to watch TV in the livingroom, you guys are boring anyway."

"Okay, handsome." Rouge said laughing.

Knuckles and Rouge continued to watch the movie after they settled down. Later, Shadow came back to sleep in his corner, Knuckles went and slept on his Air matt, and Rouge slept on her bed. The night had fallen. Knuckles awoke to slight noises, he was a light sleeper. Something sounded like talking, threatening, cursing and sounds like someone was tying someone up. He listened more carefully.

"Sonic, my old nemesis. Its good to see you." The voice was obviously Eggman.

"You may have us. But you will never get the rest of us." Sonic spat.

"There are more? Perfect, the Echidna must be here." The Eggman voice said.

Knuckles got off of his air matt and Shadow opened one eye.

"Shadow, get out, Eggman is here." Knuckles whispered. Shadow nodded and quietly said, 'Chaos Control'. Luckily, Eggman didn't see the light, or hear Shadow's voice.

Knuckles knew there was not enough time to carry Rouge down the ladder. They were coming for them. Knuckles quickly let the ladder down and ran back to the bed where Rouge was. No time to get out. He grabbed her and hid behind the headboard. Rouge opened her eyes slightly and saw Knuckles holding her, they were hiding, she knew. She turned her head to where the door was, she saw shadows and feet under the door.

"They'll find us." Knuckles whispered. "Unless..." he gently slid under the bed, with Rouge.

"In here!" Said Eggman. The door swung open. Eggman looked at the open window. The ladder hung down. "They escaped!" Eggman yelled as he ran back to where Sonic and the others were.

"Told you Egghead." Sonic said with a smile.

"Shut up, blue boy." Eggman said slapping Sonic across the face. "Take them to the base." he instructed the robots. They did so. When Knuckles was sure they had left, he climbed out from under the bed, with Rouge.

"You okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, fine, what happened?" she asked.

"Eggman got everyone, Shadow though, escaped." Knuckles replied.

"Oh, we need to rescue everyone." She said.

"Yeah, Shadow would be no help, he would probably just leave or start bragging about being the ultimate life form." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, plus, his history with Eggman would not help save lives." Rouge agreed.

"In the morning, we'll go after them." Knuckles said.

"Okay, we need a good nights sleep." She said stretching.

"Yeah." Knuckles nodded, then lifted Rouge onto her bed, she was still in his arms.

"Come on." Rouge said patting the spot next to her "we need a good nights sleep, that matt wont give you much energy."

Well... No, I guess it wouldn't help..." He said.

"Its only for a few hours." She said.

"Okay. Im coming." he said as he lay next to her.

" Good, now go to sleep, we need as much energy as possible." Rouge said closing her eyes.

Authers Notes:

Yeah, this is a long chapter, sence the last one was so short. please R&R!


	6. Rescue

The next day Knuckles woke up. Rouge was on the other side of the bed. He got up and stretched. Rouge woke up.

"Oh, morning Knuckles, you ready?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah." He replied. The sky was dark and gray, like rain was coming. "We leave in twenty minutes, be ready." Knuckles said. Rouge nodded. She lifted herself out of bed, although she was still in pain. Her arm hurt a little bit, where a bruise was.

Twenty minutes later, they left to rescue their friends. Rain was drizzling. They came to the base.

"Huh. Eggman's bases never change, do they." Rouge said.

"Nope." Knuckles agreed. He took a step forward, as did Rouge. No alarm. They shrugged and went forward. A door? It looked like a regular, door.

"Nice." Rouge said raising an eyebrow.

"Its open." Knuckles said punching it off of its hinges.

"It really was, you know." Rouge said referring to the fact it had no lock.

"Whatever." Knuckles said, he knew it wasn't locked all along. He just didn't like the door.

They walked in and saw Eggman right there, with everyone.

"Hello, Echidna. Bat." He said formally.

Earlier...

Eggman was crying over the fact that he was so lonely.

"Why cant I find anyone! If I see one more happy couple, ILL DIE!" Eggman said.

"You know, we are still here." Sonic said.

"Yeah, sorry, its just IM SO SAD!" Eggman yelled.

"Um... There... There?" Sonic said uneasily.

He heard a door fall down.

"Don't say a word about this, or I'll kill Amy." Eggman threatened.

Now...

"Hey Eggman. Just want to talk." Knuckles said calmly. "First, to Sonic, then to you."

"Okay..." Eggman said making evil eyes at Sonic. He gulped.

"Hey, Chilly Hog!" Knuckles said walking over.

"Red Man! Hey." Sonic replied.

"Yo, you still eaten them raw eggs?" Knuckles said.

"Yep. Love 'em." Sonic said.

"Really?" Knuckles asked

"No, I just, 'pretended to love them'" Sonic said.

"I see... lonely?" Knuckles asked.

"Eh, cry and weep." Sonic said.

"Sitting in front, watch out." Knuckles said. Sonic was sitting, in a cell, with everyone.

"What are you guys talking about? Rouge asked.

"Nothing." Knuckles said walking back to Rouge.

"Please, sit down." Eggman said pointing to a table.

"Rouge, I have a plan, work with me." Knuckles whispered.

Knuckles took the seat closest to the cell, right in front of it, Eggman sat across. Knuckles looked at Rouge who was standing, and patted himself on his knee, gesturing her to sit there. Rouge hesitated, but remembered what Knuckles just said. She sat down.

"Tea?" Eggman offered.

"Alright." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry, I didn't put anything bad in the tea, or any of the condiments for that matter." Eggman said passing Knuckles a cup."Sugar?" He asked

"No thank you, I already got my sugar." Knuckles said kissing Rouge's cheek. She giggled.

"So... You two... An item?" Eggman asked, twitching.

"You could say that." Rouge said with a smile.

"I... See." Eggman growled and got angry. He swiftly pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Knuckles. He stood up, with Rouge.

"Cool off..." Knuckles said.

" TAKE THIS!" Eggman said firing the gun, Knuckles sidestepped and the laser hit the cell, opening it.

"Thanks for the parting gifts." Knuckles said running out with everyone. Eggman broke down and cried.

Once they got far away from the base, but could still see it. They stopped.

"YEAH!" Sonic yelled high-fiving Knuckles.

"Im so glad I went to summer camp!" Knuckles said laughing.

"What are you guys talking about!" Rouge repeated.

"Me and Sonic, we went to summer camp a while ago, we made up a secret code that only we could understand." Knuckles explained.

"Is that why you guys were talking about raw eggs and calling each other weird names?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we made up the code names at camp." Sonic said.

" Knuckles, do you know why Eggman is after you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I stole something. When we were in Eggman's base, a few days ago, before I fought him with Rouge, I found something is a box. A Chip. He called it, MCV2.0. when Tails and Sonic were fighting Eggman, I took it. I tried to destroy it but its invincible, so I was going to Tails lab to see if he could deactivate it. That's when I met up with Rouge." Knuckles Explained.

"What does it do?" Tails asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be a new micro chip for making his robots indestructible." Knuckles said.

"Do you have it?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Knuckles said sitting down and taking his shoe off. He looked at the lego-like gray part on the top of his shoe, he pulled it off and revealed a secret compartment. Inside was a small, green chip. He handed it to Tails.

"I see..." Tails said taking out his magnifying glass and looking at it. "Shouldn't be to hard." he took out his screw driver and tinkered with it until it made a beeping sound and it turned gray. "Useless!" Tails claimed dropping it on the ground and stomping on it. It smashed apart.

"Great, lets go home." Sonic said. Shadow suddenly ran to them.

"Hello, you broke out? Good." Shadow said. The rain was still pouring.


	7. In The Rain

The base had been far away from the city, when Knuckles and Rouge had got there, even, it was almost 3:00pm, of course, they had to find the base so it took longer. But having Cream and Tails along made them slower, they were not very fast. Now, the time was currently 7:00, they had stopped once for dinner at a lonely diner on the way. The city was approaching, Knuckles and Rouge broke into a fight.

"What do you mean, 'Lonely Guardian'?" Knuckles yelled.

"Well, you're not a very social person, you know." Rouge said back.

"But im not lonely, I have six friends!" Knuckles yelled crossing his arms.

"Fine, I'll give you that one, even though I don't understand why we hang around with a moron like you anyway." Rouge said angrily. Everyone was getting tiered of the fighting, so they decided they would go to the apartment and wait for Knuckles and Rouge there. They ran off.

"If im such a moron, why do you hang out with me all the time?" Knuckles asked.

"Because!" She screamed.

"Because why!" He screamed back.

"Because I love you!" she yelled.

"What?" He yelled.

"You heard me, I love you." she screamed.

"Well I love you too!" he angrily screamed.

"Then kiss me!" She barked.

In one swift motion he was upon her, with his arm on her back, pulling her close to him, and kissing her. The kiss lasted a rather long time. Knuckles' legs were tiered, as were hers, Knuckles gently and slowly moved down, so he was laying on the ground, on his back, with Rouge on top of him. She broke the kiss and slid next to him, giggling. They both were. Rouge was on her side, with her arm over Knuckles' chest. She pulled her head back to his, silencing the giggling. When she finally lifted her head from Knuckles', she stood to her feet.

"Come on Knuckles, we better get going." Rouge said.

"Okay, lets go." he said standing. They walked back to the apartment.

They arrived looking drunk, even though they had not even seen a drink, they were giggling and laughing. They entered the apartment and were startled. Everyone was waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" Amy asked.

"Have you been drinking?" Sonic asked.

"Did you get into a fight?" Shadow asked.

"Slow down, enough with the third degree. We were not drinking, we got into a fight, its over though." Knuckles explained.

"Who won?" Sonic asked. Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other for a few seconds then looked back at Sonic.

"Rouge." Knuckles said simply.

"Oh, lost to a girl?" Sonic said smiling.

"Hey, its not like im gonna hit an injured woman Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Okay, whatever, you're telling me you have feeling and decency right? Save me the speech Knuckles." Sonic said.

"I have more feelings than you know." Knuckles said glancing at Rouge then walking off to his room. Rouge giggled lightly then followed Knuckles.

"Im going to bed. Good night." she said as she left. Knuckles was sitting on his matt, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Come on Knuckles, you can sleep in my bed tonight, you did it last night, it was fine." She said.

"Okay, sure." He accepted, getting on her bed. They fell asleep ten minutes later.

After twenty more minutes Shadow walked into the room and saw them he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Sonic, do you know what this is about?" Shadow asked. Sonic walked over.

"No, maybe she just thought he looked uncomfortable." Sonic said. "Just go to sleep Shadow." Sonic finished walking into his room.


	8. Topaz And The Agents

In the morning, Rouge woke up. She glanced to her right, and saw Knuckles, asleep peacefully. Glancing to her left, she saw Shadow standing in his corner, looking at her.

"Oh, hi Shadow." Rouge said.

"Hello, what is he doing in your bed?" Shadow asked.

"He looked uncomfortable, that's all." Rouge said.

"Whatever you say bat, breakfast is ready." Shadow said leaving.

"Thank you." She said getting up. Knuckles really was a light sleeper. The second her foot touched the floor, Knuckles opened his eyes and turned his head toward her.

"Morning Rouge." He said, slightly startling her.

"Oh, morning." She replied. "Shadow said breakfast was ready, lets eat."

"Sounds good." Knuckles said getting up and walking to the door, with Rouge less than a foot behind. They walked to the table and sat down next to each other.

"Good morning Rouge, Knuckles, sleep well?" Sonic asked.

"Never a better night sleep." Knuckles said stretching.

"Uh Huh... You Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"Good." She said, eating some eggs.

"Were you comfortable in Rouge's bed, Knuckles?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"What? Knuckles was in Rouge's bed?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I saw him last night before I went to bed." Sonic said chuckling.

"That's weird Knuckles..." Amy said.

"So, were you?" Sonic asked.

"Was I what?" Knuckles asked looking up from his eggs.

"Comfortable, last night." Sonic finished.

"Oh, yes I was." Knuckles said taking a bite of toast. Sonic laughed. "It's a very nice bed." Knuckles finished. Sonic stopped laughing. Everyone ate breakfast and watched TV, played games, and fixed some damage Eggman left when he was there.

6:00pm that night

Knock Knock, came a sound from the door. Knuckles and Rouge were in their room watching TV, the others were watching a different channel in the living room. Sonic answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked. A human female stood at the door, with dirty blond hair, along with 5 agents in suits.

"Hello, Sonic. My name is Topaz." She said. (Topaz from Sonic X)

"What can I do you for Topaz." Sonic said.

"We're looking for Rouge the Bat, have you seen her." Topaz asked.

"Yeah come in." Sonic said letting her and the agents inside. "Please. Sit down." Sonic said pointing to a couch. They sat down.

6:00pm, while that was happening...

"Rouge, we have to tell them sooner or later." Knuckles said.

"You're right, we should tell them now..." She replied with her head on his chest. He ran his hand over her ears.

"Okay, lets go then." He said sitting up. Rouge was very tiered, the healing was taking away all her energy.

"Knuckles, think you could help me?" she asked.

"My pleasure." He replied lifting her the same way he did when she was injured the first time. She blushed and snuggled close to his chest. They opened the door and left the room.

"Oh, hi Rouge, I was just about to- what the heck is going on?" Sonic said scratching his head.

"Hey Topaz." Rouge said smiling weakly.

"So you know her then?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, she's my partner in crime." Rouge joked.

"So, what is going on here?" Sonic asked looking strangely at Knuckles.

"Nothing, im just tiered is all." Rouge said resting her head on Knuckles' forearm.

"Oh, yes, I remember you, Knuckles was it?" Topaz asked.

"That's me." He replied with a smile.

"I remember you from the time we blew up Eggman's base that time a while ago." Topaz said.

"Oh yeah, when we were trapped inside it when the bomb was about to go off." Knuckles said, sitting on the empty love seat, then changing positions so he was laying down and Rouge was resting on top of him. Topaz cocked her head.

"Uh, so we just wondered where you were Rouge, we looked everywhere we thought you would be. When we didn't find you, we searched the city. The government can find anyone." Topaz announced. "We assumed something bad happened. I guess not." She finished.

"No, nothing bad at all." Rouge said gently rubbing her cheek on Knuckles' chest. No one noticed.

"So, what have you been up to?" Topaz asked. Everyone explained what happened over the last few days and watched the expression on Topaz's face.

"... And we blew up Eggman's base, and now we're here." Sonic finished.

"Well, you forgot something." Rouge said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"After we blew up the base." She said simply.

"What did happen?" Sonic asked. Rouge smiled, as did Knuckles.

"Well... you guys went ahead when me and Knuckles were yelling at each other. We kept fighting for a few seconds, but that changed." Rouge started.

"What happened!" Sonic yelled.

"Let me finish. We were in the rain, yelling and screaming, and somehow, I told him I loved him." She finished.

"I told her I loved her back." Knuckles said with a smile.

"Holy crap! What happened! Tell us!" Amy yelled.

"I kissed her." Knuckles said. Everyone in the room dropped their jaws to the floor.

"You- you- you kissed her?" Sonic stuttered.


	9. Lets Go!

"Yes, I kissed her." Knuckles said.

"Is that why you slept in her bed last night? GROSS!" Sonic said.

"Eww! Nothing like THAT happened!" Knuckles said.

"You're discusting to even think that!" Rouge said, angrily.

"B- B- But you did sleep in her bed." Tails said.

"True, but nothing happened, I just felt sorry for him sleeping on an air matt." Rouge said. Knuckles nodded. Rouge sat up, with some trouble, but Knuckles help, she was now sitting in his lap.

"Tails, can you grab me some water?" Rouge asked.

"Uh... Okay." Tails said getting up.He came back ten seconds later with a glass of water. Rouge took the glass and sipped it politely. "Thank you." She thanked.

"Feeling better?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure am, Knuckles." She said smiling then turning her head and kissing him on the cheek. She lay back against him and relaxed. Knuckles gave her a gentle back rub, careful not to irritate her wounds. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"You two are really getting along since the last time I saw you, you two were at each other's throats." Topaz said, still stunned that a bat and an echidna could suddenly get along so well.

"Yeah well, fighting is a sign of attraction, and we were fighting a lot." Knuckles said. Rouge stood up, with minor trouble, and stretched.

"Thanks, Knuckles, that back rub really relaxed my muscles." She said smiling. "I gonna get something to eat, need anything Knuckles?"

"No thank you, Rouge." He said smiling. She bent down and kissed him on the lips, then left. Knuckles smiled.

"Soooooooooo, Knuckles, lovin' the lovin?" Sonic asked chuckling.

"..." Knuckles stared at Sonic flatly. Rouge came back with an apple and sat down on Knuckles lap again. Knuckles put his arms around her stomach.

"There is another reason I'm here Rouge." Topaz said.

"What would that be?" Rouge asked.

"We have a mission for you, Knuckles should come too, we need the help." Topaz finished.

"Sounds good." Knuckles said smiling.

"Im in." Rouge said putting her apple on the table and standing. Knuckles did the same. Rouge turned to him and kissed him gently. She slowly pulled away. "Lets go."

THE END

I hope you liked the way I ended it. I guess the mission was finding Eggman. Uhh... they did... there. Done. He was hiding in a trash can or something. Please review.


End file.
